This application is directed generally to the automotive vehicle arts, and more particularly to a window adjustment assembly for adjusting the tilt or angle of a window of an automotive vehicle relative to a body panel or door panel of the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to apparatus particularly suited for use in so-called frameless vehicle windows. Such windows are commonly found in automotive vehicles such as passenger automobiles which are provided with convertible tops or in the so-called hardtop or coupe style. In such vehicles, the upper portion of the door or other body panel does not completely frame the window. In fact, it is common to provide no frame whatever for the window when the same is fully raised relative to the door or other body panel. However, it is desirable that the window properly mate with and/or seal with gaskets or the like which are provided in the vehicle roof or top, whether the top is of the convertible variety or of fixed variety.
In order to facilitate assembly line manufacture in an economical manner, it is therefore desirable to have some means of adjusting the window position relative to the door or other body panel and relative to the mating gasket or other member located on the roof or top portion of the vehicle. Such adjustment may take the form of a pivotal mounting of a door track or guide channel component and some means to adjust the angle or pivot of the same to assure that the window reliably meets and seats against the desired gasket or other component when fully extended or raised.
It may further be desirable to provide for post-assembly adjustment in a similar manner. That is, should the window after some period of use become slightly misaligned, some means may further be provided to realign or correct the alignment thereof. Such a window adjustment apparatus may be provided in such a manner that it is accessible only to service personnel using specialized tools or the like. Alternatively, such an adjustment mechanism may be configured so as to be accessible to the vehicle owner for adjustment as necessary.